


Клещи

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, WTF Kombat 2021, Whump, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, ПТСР, Травмы и болезни, ангст, драма, фанфик, хёрт/комфорт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Два зуба — доказательство того, что дело сделано.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Клещи

Утро начинается с боли.

Это обыденность, часть работы: как натруженные мышцы, синяки и трещины в рёбрах. Джон привык к боли.

Только от этого не становится легче.

В челюсть снова втыкают раскалённую иглу, и Риз с хриплым стоном утыкается в подушку. Пытается дотянуться до больного зуба кончиком языка — он не шатается, и это первая хорошая новость за утро. Вышибалы из казино поработали над ним хорошо. Лучше, чем готова признать уязвлённая гордость.

Он заставляет себя встать с кровати и достаёт из импровизированного арсенала клещи. Долго вертит в руках, но всё же оставляет на раковине, рядом с дешёвой одноразовой бритвой. Вырванный зуб — это пометка в стоматологической карте, примета, особенность, что-то, что отличает его от безликой толпы бухгалтеров и офисных клерков. Джон потерял право на то, чтобы выделяться, много лет назад.

Боль пройдёт. Она всегда проходит.

Финч подозревает — недовольно поджимает губы и пытается поймать его взгляд, нервничает, почти как Беар: пёс скулит и крутится под ногами. Джон выхватывает листок с адресом нового номера и уходит прежде, чем Гарольд найдёт подходящие слова, чтобы тактично осведомиться о его самочувствии.

Отношение Финча к чужим личным границам… изменчиво, но сейчас его деликатность пришлась как никогда кстати.

Их сегодняшний номер зовут Томас Паркер, он — брокер, прогоревший на собачьих бегах. Конечно, кому-то должен: мексиканцам или армянам, по сведениям Картер именно они занимаются ставками. Невысокий лысеющий мужчина с потными ладонями — Джон видит его насквозь. Это будет просто, проще, чем с гениальным реаниматологом или любимой учительницей третьеклашек миссис Симонс. Такие, как Паркер, и сами прекрасно знают, кто желает им смерти.

Том не выходит из дома уже второй день.

…Фаско забирается на пассажирское сидение. Неуклюже, как и всегда. Впереди долгие часы неловкого молчания, но сегодня Джон ничего не имеет против. Он даже рад, что в засаду с ним отправился именно Лайонел — Лайонел, который слишком боится Джона, чтобы ему докучать.

Ноющий нерв начинает отдавать в челюсть. Возможно, всё же стоило принять пару таблеток ибупрофена — Джон пытается устроиться поудобнее, будто это поможет успокоить боль.

Теперь клещи не кажутся плохой идеей. Старые, со стёртыми чёрными ручками и бурыми пятнами ржавчины на стали…

— Эй, Чудо-Парень, ты в порядке? Выглядишь не очень.

Обеспокоенный детектив заглядывает прямо в лицо, и Джон чувствует укол раздражения.

— Я тронут тем, что ты беспокоишься о моём самочувствии, Лайонел, но ты здесь, чтобы следить за Паркером, а не за мной.

В машине становится слишком душно. Проблемы с печкой? Не хватало только проблем с печкой. Риз приоткрывает окно и глотает морозный воздух. Фаско бросает на него короткие подозрительные взгляды, пока его лицо не озаряет понимание.

— У тебя что, зуб разболелся? Щека красная и, кажется, слегка отекла. Слушай, тебе стоит сходить к врачу. Такое лучше не запускать, вдруг там инфекция и…

— Я в порядке, детектив.

Джону хочется добавить что-то едкое, но это неожиданно сложно — Лайонел ведёт себя как взрослый разумный человек, и сам бы он непременно пошёл к врачу.

Это то, что делают нормальные люди.

Риз не помнит, когда он в последний раз был у стоматолога. Не то чтобы в этом возникала острая необходимость…

Фаско тихо говорит с кем-то по телефону. У помощников, их ценных активов, должны оставаться остатки приватности — Риз вежливо пропускает разговор мимо ушей.

До тех пор, пока не оживает собственный наушник.

— Мистер Риз? Детектив Фаско сказал, что вы… испытываете некоторые неудобства. Я записал вас к отличному специалисту, а детектив Картер пообещала присмотреть за мистером Паркером. Высылаю адрес клиники.

Его тон формальный и немного отстранённый, как и всегда, когда Финч по-настоящему взволнован. Такой тон не терпит возражений, и Джон подчиняется. Он бросает на Фаско угрюмый взгляд — стукач и предатель.

Слишком много чужого беспокойства из-за такого пустяка.

На самом деле, это очень в духе Финча: вместо резкого больничного запаха — едва заметный аромат цветов, приёмная напоминает холл дорогого отеля, а администратор не задаёт лишних вопросов.

Лайонел за спиной бормочет, что для этого местечка ему стоило бы надеть парадный галстук. Джон сглатывает — у него непривычный ком в горле.

— Мистер Руни?

Тёплые карие глаза доктора Грей улыбаются, когда она приглашает Джона в кабинет и помогает ему устроиться в кресле. Безупречная чистота, стерилизованные инструменты разложены на столике аккуратным рядком.

Среди них есть хромированные клещи.

Джон вздрагивает всем телом, когда затянутая в перчатку рука касается его челюсти. Он как натянутая струна, живот сводит от напряжения — в последний раз чувствовал себя так же паршиво, когда на таймере пояса оставалось несколько минут. Риз навсегда запомнит взгляд Картер… Но он не должен думать о глазах Картер. Он должен сконцентрироваться на дыхании.

— Сэр, вам нужно приоткрыть рот, чтобы я могла осмотреть в больной зуб. Вы же хотите, чтобы я осмотрела ваш зуб?

Джон сконфуженно кивает. Скользкие, затянутые в резину пальцы мягко разжимают его челюсти, касаются воспалённой десны и ощупывают отёк. Что-то холодное и металлическое противно стучит по зубам. Он вспоминает одного парня, который продал пару чертежей китайцам — после того, как Кара закончила с ним, его рот был скользким, горячим месивом, в котором то и дело попадались осколки челюсти. Вырывать удобнее из нижней, прихватив её рукой, аккуратно шатать и не слишком сдавливать кусачками — зубы хрупкие и легко раскалываются на части. Навык требует практики. 

Два коренных зуба — доказательство того, что дело сделано.

Доктор Грей недовольно хмурит свои тонкие брови.

— Я надеялась, что местной анестезии будет достаточно, но вы по-прежнему слишком напряжены, Джон. Вам следовало предупредить меня, что вы боитесь стоматологов, поверьте, это абсолютно нормально. Просто придётся применить… вспомогательное средство.

Она прикладывает к его лицу газовую маску. Газ это плохо, нарушает концентрацию, а ведь они с Фаско всё ещё должны разобраться с Паркером… Ему вообще не нужен газ, Риз совсем не боится стоматологов, и такое предположение возмутительно, но… Мысли становятся слишком спутанными и неповоротливыми, чтобы додумывать их до конца.

Джон рассматривает каштановые локоны доктора. Непрактичная, старомодная причёска, но Стэнтон она всегда нравилась…

…Свет лампы режет глаза, голова кажется слишком тяжёлой. Где они в этот раз — Марокко, Пакистан, Сербия? Это допрос? Его будут пытать?

— Скоро все закончится, Джон.

Кара бросает на него невозмутимый взгляд и продолжает перебирать инструменты на столике: это всегда помогало ей настроится на рабочий лад.

Джон помнит: Стэнтон сгорела заживо, разлетелась во взрыве на десяток окровавленных ошмётков, так, что смогли опознать только по старой стоматологической карте — он выпросил у Картер отчёт.

Они забрали её зубы, но Кара снова вернулась за ним.

Джон замечает в её руках маленькие блестящие клещи.

Два коренных — когда дело будет сделано.

Он вскакивает с кресла: больно ударяется головой о лампу, рвёт пластиковые трубки наугад. C громким звоном сбивает поднос с инструментами — очень неуклюже. Кара испуганно вскрикивает и, кажется, пытается остановить его, но Джон вылетает из допросной и бежит, не разбирая дороги. Перед ним — слишком длинный коридор с одинаковыми рядами дверей, окружение кажется совершенно бессмысленным — Джон входит в первую попавшуюся и забивается в самый угол пустующего кабинета.

Его ноги подламываются от слабости, по щеке, за воротник сорочки, течёт что-то липкое и горячее: рот не желает закрываться до конца — челюсть онемела и бессильно обвисла. Джон обхватывает колени руками и зажмуривается в бессильной попытке придать происходящему смысл.

Или хотя бы почувствовать себя немного лучше.

За дверью — обеспокоенные женские голоса. Может быть, Джессика пришла, чтобы забрать его отсюда?

Женщин перебивает резкий хрипловатый бас. Подмога.

— Супермен, что на тебя нашл… Боже, да у тебя вся рубашка в крови и слюнях. Ты что, уже успел кого-то расчленить? Или эта дамочка доктор тебя пытала?

Фаско заходит в комнату очень осторожно и медленно, пусть и отпускает свои глупые шутки. Пустые ладони развёрнуты к Джону — знак добрых намерений. В этом нет нужды — он и так доверяет детективу.

Фаско никогда не подводил его. Ну, почти.

Джон беспокойно смотрит на проход за его спиной. Говорит тихо и быстро, как и всегда, разве что менее внятно — вслед за челюстью онемела вся правая сторона лица.

— Лайонел, ты должен уйти прямо сейчас. Предупреди Картер и Финча. Там Стэнтон, вы все в опасности. Она… Она не отпустит вас снова.

У него странный взгляд — остекленевший, но всё ещё сосредоточенный. Фаско делает шаг вперёд.

— У, совсем крышей тронулся.

Джон не хочет подпускать его ближе. Никого не хочет. Он выставляет перед собой руку с железкой, которую успел подхватить с инструмента с подносами. Это клещи.

Риз медленно рассматривает их, снова поворачивается к Лайонелу и бормочет дрожащим жалобным голосом:

— Два зуба. Так положено. Доказательство для начальства. Она хотела, чтобы я… Сначала получалось паршиво, но Кара показывала, потом…

Он отбрасывает клещи в сторону и сам же вздрагивает, когда они приземляются на кафель с металлическим лязгом. Неуклюже сжимается в комок — словно напуганный ребёнок, который пытается казаться меньше.

Фаско с сопением присаживается на корточки.

— Чудо-Парень, всё хорошо. Слышишь? Всё нормально. Та психанутая умерла, помнишь?

— Тогда она тоже умерла. А потом вернулась.

Джон смотрит куда-то очень далеко, дальше Фаско и двери этой комнаты.

Детектив шумно вздыхает: его лицо становится серьёзным. Риз терпеть не может, когда Лайонел смотрит так — будто пытается заглянуть в душу и точно знает, что у тебя на уме.

Ведь он действительно хороший коп.

— Эй, Джон… Ты совершал в прошлом много паршивых поступков, и, если честно, я даже не хочу о них знать. Но сам я тоже серьёзно облажался, и у меня нет красивых оправданий вроде того, что я служил своей стране или уничтожал врагов демократии. Наше дрянное прошлое уже не изменишь, и сбежать от него тоже не получится — оно всегда рядом и из головы его не выкинешь, как не пытайся. Научись двигаться вперёд. Сейчас ты делаешь доброе дело. Спасаешь невинные жизни. А теперь поднимайся на ноги и пойдём, пока по твою душу не вызвали психиатра.

Джону приходится сосредоточиться, но смысл речи Лайонела то и дело предательски ускользает от его понимания. Детектив, похоже, это замечает — протягивает ему руку и произносит, громко и разделяя слова:

— Мы с Очкариком и Картер позаботимся о тебе. Ты не один, и твоя чокнутая напарница никого больше не тронет, ясно?

Это звучит обнадёживающе — пусть в своё время Фаско чуть не свёл его в могилу, а Джосс мечтала посадить. Если он всё правильно помнит — в голове противная муть.

Риз неуверенно берёт широкую грубоватую ладонь.

— Вот это хороший мальчик.

Тошнота и головная боль стали сильнее: ему приходится перенести вес на Фаско, чтобы не запутаться в ногах и не рухнуть обратно на кафель. Детектив крепкий, и ему это по плечу. В отличие от Финча: тот чуть не упал, когда пытался довести раненого Джона до своей машины. Тогда тоже было больно, и мысли тоже предательски путались в голове.

Джон слишком устал.

За дверью ждёт Кара — Риз пытается отшатнуться от неё, ждёт опасного выпада, но Фаско крепко держит его за руку. Он долго говорит с ней — что-то о фобиях, войне и синдроме. Кара понимающе кивает. И пропускает их к выходу.

На свежем воздухе голова болит немного меньше.

Джона клонит в сон. Он наконец позволяет себе прикрыть глаза и закутаться в плед поплотнее — потёртое голубое недоразумение, забытое предыдущим владельцем в багажнике, оказалось как никогда кстати: его начал бить озноб. Лайонел где-то там, за рулём, в полголоса жалуется Финчу на сегодняшние злоключения. Слова сливаются в монотонный, убаюкивающий поток.

Сегодня они точно не оставят его в одиночестве — не после того, как Джон запутался в своём пальто и вынужден был принять помощь Фаско, который протащил его ладони через рукава и застегнул пуговицы, как четырёхлетке. Джон прикрывает глаза. Он не должен быть таким. Это унизительно.

Газ не сработал достаточно хорошо, чтобы усыпить подстёгнутое страхом сознание, но он окончательно его спутал.

Утром боль вернётся.

Недолеченный зуб с воспалившимся нервом будет болеть невыносимо, настолько, что Джон будет рад видеть Финча с пузырьком анальгетика — потому что Гарольд слишком хорошо разбирается в том, как избавляться от боли, и никто никогда не задаёт ему вопросов об этом.

Джона учили терпеть боль, а не подавлять её.

Но он позволит Фаско отвести себя к доктору Джексону — врачу, который лечит зубы его сына. Потому что доктор Джексон не будет против, если Лайонел будет сидеть рядом и держать его за руку — конечно, только на случай, если на месте доктора Ризу привидится Марк Сноу, которого нужно прикончить бормашинкой.

Дома Джон снова поднимет клещи с раковины. Повертит в руках и швырнёт в глубину арсенала.

Хоть что-то из его прошлого наконец осталось в прошлом.  



End file.
